


陪着你，好吗？

by MH0207



Series: 陪着你，好吗？ [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MH0207/pseuds/MH0207
Summary: 时间线定在忍战过后，宁次与鹿丸交往前提有宁次以灵魂的方式存留在人间，以另一种形式待在鹿丸的身旁
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 宁鹿, 寧鹿
Series: 陪着你，好吗？ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835041
Kudos: 3





	陪着你，好吗？

**Author's Note:**

> ‧BE预警 但看了结局后可能也会觉得这其实算HE  
> ‧有自创角  
> ‧微佐鸣  
> ‧从LOFTER搬了过来 当然 我是作者本身

人常常说，死后会上天堂、下地狱。

但却不适用在某些人身上。

**  
白烟袅袅，要不是混杂着浓重的烟味，远观可能还会认为是白云闯入办公室。

鹿丸耽溺在这样的世界里。

第四次忍者大战结束，很多人死了。

所爱的人、不想失去的人、只有一丝牵挂的人。

都死了。

包括那个人，也离开了。

白里透紫的双眸，隐藏着说不尽的温柔，如今却只能透过仅剩的回忆来追悼。

藏青色的图腾，逐渐消失在洁净的额头中央，像是天上的白云，终究有消散的一天。

而且——  
到最后，他见到的人不是自己，也不是死在自己的怀里。

鹿丸放下烟蒂，朝天花板吐了一口长气。

“宁次……”

\-------*-------

宁次死了。

这他很确定。

无数的刺穿透了他的身体，如果能活着就是奇迹。

但这个奇迹不存在。

他的世界仍是黯淡了下来。

“因为你说过，我是天才。”死前的他曾对鸣人这么说过。

天才。

一个无法与心爱的人度过一生的人，根本不配上这个词。

狭长的凤眼，慵懒中透着一点点精明，高高束起的菠萝头，放下后却比一般女生的更加柔软滑顺。也添加了一丝妩媚。

““鹿丸……””

宁次站在充满烟雾的火影办公室，低垂着双眼，看着颓坐在椅上的恋人。

死后，他并不像其他人所说的一样，到天堂或是地狱，而是回到了人间，观赏着战后的一切。

他不知道原因为何，但看到鹿丸这副模样，他感到十分心痛。

宁次伸出手，抚上了鹿丸眼窝下的黑眼圈。

手穿了过去。

““果然吗……””

宁次怅然的缩回了手，自嘲地笑了一下。

鹿丸捻息了最后一口烟，从座位上站了起来，然后打开窗户，让烟随风飘散。

他看着烟雾冉冉升上天空，和白云混合在一起，不禁又想起了那双眼睛的主人。 

“宁次，你这个骗子。”他低语，攥紧了脖子上的项链，上面穿着一个白金色的戒指。

““鹿丸……我……””宁次站在一旁，表情愧疚。

碰！

办公室的门被撞了开来，伴随着震耳欲聋的叫喊声。

“鹿丸——！”

鹿丸慢悠悠的转头，看着樱发少女神色惊慌的闯进办公室。

“小樱？”

小樱脸色惨白，这让鹿丸和宁次的心里浮现不好的预感。

就好像什么消失了一样。

小樱喘着气，恐惧的开口：“宁次他——”

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 给评论(合掌  
> 让我们一起在冷圈中生存


End file.
